The ability to facilitate offline user activity in an online game is known. Known systems implement various rudimentary features to facilitate providing asynchronous game play to a user when the user is offline. Conventional systems, however, typically only facilitate offline play in single player, discrete online games. For example, conventional systems may facilitate offline asynchronous play for a user to play a game with a definitive beginning and end. Conventional systems typically fail to provide asynchronous offline play in a player-versus-player online game in which the user engages in activity beyond the playing of a discrete game. Conventional systems generally leave users of player-versus-player online games unable to engage in user activity when the user is offline.